Soul Winx
by Claridessa
Summary: About how the Winx meet Ichigo and his friends and the beginning of the fight with the arrancars while the Winx try to the find the Trix who join Aizen. Will follow the Bleach plot.
1. Chapter 1: Winx Club go to Earth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Winx Club.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Winx Club go to Earth**

In the Magic Dimension, in the Realm of Magix, Mistress Faragonda of Alfea, a school for young fairies, stood behind her desk, looking outside her office window with a worried expression on her face. While she was thinking to herself, someone knocked lightly on her office door. "Come in," she replied, turning around to face the door.

"Ms. Faragonda, you wished to speak with me," Ms. Griselda replied walking in and closing the door behind her lightly.

"Yes I did. It concerns the Trix," replied Faragonda bluntly.

"Has Griffin and the witches of Cloudtower found out where they ran off to after Valtor was defeated?" Griselda asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, they tracked them on Earth in a Japanese town called Karakura Town, but unfortunately they lost them there as well," Faragonda replied worriedly.

"Do you intend on sending Bloom and her friends there?" Griselda asked suspiciously.

"Yes, because Bloom and her friends are the only ones that have defeated them before, especially Bloom," Faragonda replied, "Could you bring them here so I may tell them?"

"Right away," replied Griselda by turning around and opening the door and closing it behind her as she walked out.

Mistress Faragonda turned back around and continued staring out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dorms, the Winx Club was in Bloom and Flora's room with their pixies and just enjoying each other's company. Stella was trying on some dresses she bought in a store, but no one was really listening to a word she was saying. Flora was tending to her plants, Musa was listening to her music loudly, Tecna was fiddling with her gadgets, and Bloom and Layla were playing with Bloom's rabbit Kiko. The peace was disturbed when Stella said, "Hey, are you guys even listening to me?"

"Of course we are Stella," Bloom replied.

"Okay, what was it that I was saying then?" Stella asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Umm...well, I...umm...," Bloom replied while placing right hand on her hip and tapping her left index finger on her left cheek.

"You weren't listening to me at all, Bloom! What about you the rest of you?" Stella fumed.

"Sorry Stella," everyone replied except for Musa.

"Musa...Musa!" Stella exclaimed.

"Uh, did you say something," Musa replied while taking her headphones off.

"I said did you hear me?" Stella repeated.

"Oh sorry, guess not," Musa replied while placing the back of her head with her right hand.

"Well how could you with your music so loud," Stella said.

"And what is that supposed to me...," Musa began but she was interrupted by Flora saying, "What were you telling us Stella?"

"I was asking your opinions on this dress. Do you think Brandon would like it?" She asked while holding up a pink spaghetti strapped dress with a white piece of fabric around the waist with a light yellow flower at the hip part of the dress.

"I'm sure Brandon would love it Stella," Flora replied.

"Yeah, once he sees you in that dress, he won't be able to take his eyes off of you," Tecna replied.

It was at this moment when someone knocked on the door and they all said, "Come in!"

Ms. Griselda opened the door, walked in, and said with left hand on her hip and her right hand pushing her glasses up, "Ms. Faragonda needs to see you girls in her office right now."

"But we haven't broken any rules this time Ms. Griselda," Stella said while pouting.

"I didn't say you did, Miss Stella," Griselda replied coldly.

After that, they all got up and followed Ms. Griselda out of Bloom and Flora's room.

* * *

Back in Ms. Faragonda's office, she was now sitting at her desk sipping tea when she heard someone knocking on her door again and she replied, "Come in!"

Griselda opened the door, walked inside, stepped to the left of the door to keep it open while the Winx walked in she replied, "I brought Bloom and her friends."

"Very good," Faragonda replied.

"Ms. F. What is this about? We haven't gotten into any trouble lately, have we?" Bloom asked holding her arms open in front of her.

"No Bloom, you're not in trouble. What I have to tell you pertains to the Trix," Faragonda replied while setting down her tea.

All the Winx Club girls gasped but Tecna was the one who asked, "Ms. F? Does this mean the witches of Cloudtower found out where they ran off too?"

"Yes," Faragonda replied.

"And where exactly did they run off too?" Layla asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"On Earth in a town called Karakura Town. It's located in the country called Japan," Faragonda answered then replied, "I will be sending you girls there to find and defeat them."

"But Ms. F, if you and the witches of Cloudtower know where they are then why are you sending us," Musa asked.

"Because they disappeared, we know they didn't come back to the Magic Dimension so we can only assume that they are still there," Faragonda replied.

"How long will we be staying there, Ms. F?" Flora asked.

"For as long as it takes to find and defeat them," Faragonda replied.

"Come on guys, cheer up! We can always go shopping. I haven't shopped there yet, so it could fun!" Stella cheered.

After she said this, they all perked up and left Ms. Faragonda's office to go pack. After they all left, Griselda asked, "Are you really okay with this?"

"We have no choice, the Trix must be found and defeated and those girls have more of a chance at beating them," Faragonda replied.

* * *

_**End Note: I know that there were no Bleach characters in this chapter but the Bleach characters will be in the next chapter. Review if you liked it or any suggestions for any changes.**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Students

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank 1TroublesomeGuy for giving me ideas when I was not sure what to do.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Winx Club.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Students**

That morning, in Karakura Town, Orihime Inoue woke up and sat up in her bed. After she woke up, she kept hearing noises of people moving in next door to her, so she got out from under her covers and walked over to her window and spotted six girls with weird but cute little flying creatures that nobody else seemed to noticed, moving in next door to her. The first girl she saw had long red hair, bright blue eyes, and she was wearing a light blue and white striped sweater with pink hearts on the left side of it. This girl was also wearing a dark blue mini-skirt, white leggings, and dark blue, high-heeled boots with pink lacing.

The second girl she could see had long blonde hair with a pink headband in it, light brown eyes, and she was wearing a light green and pink striped strapless dress that went to her thighs with a pink sash around the waist, and she wore pink, high-heeled dress shoes and light green earrings.

The third girl she spotted had long brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a light pink top, a reddish mini-skirt, light pink stockings, and reddish, high-heeled shoes.

The fourth she could see had long black hair up in two ponytails, black eyes, and was wearing a turquoise and red checkered strapless top with a red belt and with turquoise and light blue arm covers that covered her arms just below her shoulders and went to her wrists. She wore light blue pants with blue, platform shoes.

The fifth girl she noticed had short, hot pink hair, green eyes, and she wore a light purple top with three buttons at the top, a light purple mini-skirt with three buttons at the top as well, wearing hot pink, high-heeled boots, and wearing light blue earrings.

The last girl she could see had long, curly dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a light pink tank top with a swirl in the middle of the top, a forest green mini-skirt with two pockets at the sides, light pink leg warmers, and forest green boots.

While Orihime was watching her new neighbors, she could not help but sense that they had spiritual pressure, so she made a mental note to tell Ichigo and the others about her neighbors. On that thought, she stepped back from her window and walked to her bedroom door, opened it, and walked into her kitchen and made herself some baked beans with teriyaki sauce on fried cabbage and toast for breakfast. When she finished eating, she went back to her room and changed into her school uniform, a white, short sleeved, buttoned up shirt with a gray skirt, white stockings, and white shoes. Afterwards, she gathered up her school supplies and book bag and went to her front door, locked it, took note that her new neighbors were not outside anymore so she came to the conclusion that they must be inside their apartment. She walked over to the apartment next to hers and knocked on the door lightly, so that she would not disturb her other neighbors, and waited for the ones inside to open the door, which happened to be the red-haired one, so she could greet them before school.

* * *

The Winx Club, with their pixies, moved into their new, temporary apartment when they heard a faint knock on their front door. Therefore, Bloom, being the closest to the door walked to it and opened it to reveal an innocent looking, young teenage girl with long orange hair and a big bust wearing the same uniform they were going to have to wear. When Bloom opened the door, the girl said, "Hello, I'm Orihime Inoue and welcome to the neighborhood."

"Oh, very pleased to meet you, Orihime. I'm Bloom Sparks and these are my friends, Stella Solaria, Flora Linphea, Musa Melody, Tecna Hancock, and Layla Andros," excluding the pixies because she remembered that humans cannot see them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all as well, but why aren't you introducing those flying creatures by each of you?" Orihime asked.

After she said this, for the briefest moment, panic and shock appeared on the Winx Clubs' and the pixies' faces but they disappeared in a blink of an eye. Bloom, the fastest to regain composure, asked, "What flying creatures?"

"Oh my bad, guess I'm seeing things today," Orihime chuckled and placing her left hand on the back of her head and her right on her lower back.

"Will you be attending school here?" Orihime asked while at the same time thinking, _"They and the flying creatures seemed quite shocked that I could see them. I'll be telling Ichigo and the others about this later."_

"Yes, we'll be attending some school called Karakura High, but the uniforms we have to wear are so bland!" exclaimed Stella.

"What? That's my school! We will be neighbors and classmates! That is so cool! Will you be attending today? If so, would you like to walk with me?" Orihime asked.

"Yes we will be and that's very kind of you, Orihime," Tecna responded.

"Then you better hurry or we'll be late," Orihime responded.

* * *

Bloom and the others went to go change into their uniforms and while Orihime waited for the Winx girls to change, they were inside Bloom's, Flora's, Musa's bedroom and Stella decided to jazz up her uniform with magic but before she could do anything, Bloom said, "No Stella, no magic! We can't show our magic here on Earth."

"Aww...you're no fun Bloom, but fine, I'll deal with this ugly uniform for now," Stella pouted, while the Winx girls chuckled at her.

"That aside, I think we should be careful around Orihime because it would seem she can see our pixies," Tecna replied.

"But how is that possible, humans can't see anything magical," Flora responded, confused.

"Maybe she has fairy powers too," Musa replied.

"Don't be silly Musa, there aren't any fairies left on Earth," Tecna replied.

"Maybe we should keep an eye Orihime just in case and be careful around her," Layla said.

"Agreed," they all replied.

When they were finished talking and changing into their uniforms, they walked out of the room they were in and Layla said, "Okay, we're ready Orihime."

"Okay, let's go then!" Orihime exclaimed.

* * *

When Orihime and her six new friends arrived at Karakura High, Orihime went to her classroom while the Winx went to the principal's office and when Orihime entered her class, she was greeted with, "Aww...my honey!" shouted Chizuru, making kissing noises.

"Who are you calling your honey?" Tatsuki shouted back, punching Chizuru in the face.

"An impressive reaction, as always," replied Chizuru, holding her nose that was bleeding slightly.

It was at this moment that Ms. Ochi walked into the classroom and ordered, "Now everyone, take your seats! I've got an announcement to make!" With everyone seated she continued, "Today we have seven transfers! Please be nice and welcome them," she said while walking over to the door and opening it and said, "You can come in now!"

After she said that, Orihime's neighbors as well as a boy with short blonde hair and sporting a wide, goofy grin, walked into the classroom. "Please introduce yourselves by stating your names," Ms. Ochi said.

The boy, being polite, allowed the Winx to go first, so Bloom was the first to say, "Hi, I'm Bloom Sparks. Nice to meet you," while holding her right arm behind her back and waving at the class with her left.

"Hello, I'm Stella Solaria," Stella proclaimed.

"I'm Flora Linphea, very pleased to you," Flora replied softly.

"I'm Musa Melody," Musa replied confidently.

"I'm Tecna Hancock, pleased to make your acquaintance," Tecna replied.

"I'm Layla Andros," Layla replied, striking a pose.

"And I'm Shinji Hirako," replied Shinji.

After they introduced themselves, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad all noticed the Winxs' strange spiritual pressure as well as Shinji, but Ms Ochi then said, "All right," interrupted them from their thoughts, "Now that is out of the way, Bloom and Shinji, you can sit next to Ichigo Kurosaki. Stella and Flora, you may sit next to Sado Yasutora. Musa and Tecna, you will be sitting next Uryu Ishida. And Layla, you will be sitting next to Orihime Inoue."

After they took there seats, Ms. Ochi started class.

* * *

After school ended for the day, Uryu beckoned for Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime to head up to the roof so that they could converse about the new transfers. Uryu was the first to say, "Shinji's spiritual pressure felt like a soul reaper's but he doesn't seem to be a soul reaper," while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, but what about those six girls, Uryu, theirs didn't feel like a soul reaper's or even like Chad's or Orihime's," Ichigo replied, scowling at nothing in particular.

"Maybe that explains those weird fairy-like creatures when I saw them move in next door to me," Orihime replied.

"What? Those girls are your neighbors , Orihime!" Ichigo proclaimed.

"Yeah, they moved in this morning. However, it seemed that nobody could see the strange flying creatures or just didn't take note of them, and they seemed rather surprised that I could see them. They just brushed it off like I was seeing things," replied Orihime.

"What do you mean flying creatures, Orihime?" Uryu inquired.

"What did they look like?" Chad asked quietly.

"Hmm...Well I didn't get a good look at them and they seemed to move away from me when they realized I could see them, so couldn't really describe them to you guys, sorry about that," Orihime replied placing her left hand behind her head.

"Don't worry about it Orihime," Ichigo replied.

"Yeah, we should all just keep an eye on them and Shinji for now and we'll deal with them when the time comes," Uryu replied, "Agreed."

"Agreed," replied Orihime.

"Mhmmm...," replied Chad.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied.

In addition, with that they all gathered their belongings and went home.

* * *

Later that evening, Ichigo was in his room lying on his bed, bickering with a yellow stuffed plushie lion, which happened to be Kon, a mod-soul, when his Substitute Soul Reaper Badge started beeping. Therefore, he pressed it to his chest and his soul reaper form exited his body. Then he slammed his badge to Kon's face, picked up Kon's soul pill and said while placing the pill in his body's open mouth, "I always wonder what shape my body will be in when I come back," and opened his window and leapt into the night air.

Kon stepped up to the window Ichigo had gone out of and said with a wide grin on his face, "Alright, it's time to get down, funky, and party."

Meanwhile, Ichigo flash stepped to the hollow, disposed of it, and then was confronted by the soul reaper with big puffy brown hair charged of guarding Karakura Town, "Hey, who do you think you are?" he yelled, pointing his right index finger at Ichigo.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper," and showed the soul reaper his soul reaper badge.

"Substitute Soul Reaper, I've never heard of such a thing!" the soul reaper exclaimed, laughing his head off.

"What the...?" Ichigo asked to himself with a frown on his face while holding his badge up near his face, confused.

At this moment, Shinji Hirako, still in his school uniform shows up behind Ichigo with his sword drawn and prepares to attack Ichigo, but Ichigo blocks it, which causes him to think, _"What's Shinji doing here?"_

"Wow! You blocked this attack, Ichigo," Shinji stated smugly.

"Who are you?" the soul reaper asked.

"Beat it," Shinji orders.

Sensing Shinji's spiritual pressure, he leaves. "What do you want?" Ichigo snapped, losing his temper.

"My friends and I want you to join us Ichigo. What do you say?" Shinji replied, with a smile on his face still.

"I say no," Ichigo replied, bluntly.

"Too bad, I can't take no for an answer," Shinji replied while attacking Ichigo.

The two exchanged blows until Shinji brought his left hand to cover his face and produced a hollow mask, something that Ichigo has been able to do unconsciously. Ichigo then exclaims, "That mask! What are you?"

"I'm what you call a visored, like you, Ichigo," Shinji stated simply, "So what do you say now, Ichigo? Will you join us?"

"Hell no," Ichigo snapped back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ichigo's body, Kon was enjoying his time until he heard a deep voice say, "I finally found you, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"What? Who are you?" Kon asked, looking up to see a gigantic hollow in front of him.

"I'm the hollow known as Grand Fisher, the hollow that you wounded, so I'm going to kill you!" the Grand Fisher proclaimed.

"_Oh crap,"_ Kon thought, "No, I'm not Ichigo," he quickly replied with his hands in front of him.

The Grand Fisher did not buy it so he aimed to kill Kon, inside Ichigo's body, but he missed. Kon kept trying to run away but the Grand Fisher easily caught back up to him every single time until Lirin, a little girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a pink dress with a cape and red boots. Kurodo, a tall guy with a hat on his head with hair that was blond on one side and black on the other, and wearing glasses; and then Noba, a guy with short red hair and turquoise eyes and head mostly hidden inside of his unzipped hood arrived to save Kon. "You really are pathetic Kon, can't you run away from him?" replied Lirin.

"What? I would like to see you try. That guy is fast!" Kon defended.

"Fine, we'll distract him long enough for you to get away! Kurodo, Noba, Let's go!" Lirin proclaimed.

"Alright, let's go!" Kurodo replied.

"Mhmmm...," Noba stated.

While Lirin used her powers of illusion to trap the hollow, Kurodo transformed himself to look like Ichigo in soul reaper form and then charged Grand Fisher, while Noba used his dimensional powers to transport Kurodo, disguised as Ichigo, to make it appear that he is flash stepping. In the end though, not even Lirin, Kurodo, and Noba were a match for Grand Fisher when he defeated them just by releasing his spirit energy and after the illusion disappeared, he spotted Kon, in Ichigo's body running away, he exclaimed, "There you are, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Grand Fisher caught up to Kon and knocked him off his feet and just when he was about to be defeated, a strange looking charm flew past Kon and blocked the hollow from attacking him. "I thought I told you to keep that on you at all times," replied a voice.

"Who are you?" the Grand Fisher asked, looking behind Kon and could see what looked like a soul reaper coming his way.

"Isshin Kurosaki," he replied.

After they exchanged words and Isshin identified the Grand Fisher as an arrancar, he dispatched him in a single attack.

* * *

While Ichigo was fighting Shinji, Ichigo noticed the two spiritual pressures by looking to his right, causing Shinji to think to himself, _"He just noticed those spirit pressures, incredible. On another note, one of them belongs to a hollow and the other a soul reaper, but I don't recognize him at all."_

Deciding to go check it out, Ichigo leaves Shinji and goes in the direction of the spiritual pressures he sensed while the Winx, in their apartment also felt them as well. "What was that?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know Bloom. Whatever those things were, they're strong but it's not the Trix," Tecna replied.

"Well, if it's not them, then we don't need to go right?" Stella asked while painting her nails.

"But we should be cautious for now. Right?" Layla asked.

"Right!" they all replied.

"Don't worry Winx. Everything will turn out alright, you'll see," all the pixies, except Piff, who was asleep on Layla's head, replied.

* * *

_**End Note: With the Winx Club's last names I decided for Bloom, Stella, and Layla to use the names of their kingdoms while the other girls' last names are related to their powers and the Winx will get to show what they are pretty soon, maybe even in the next chapter. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Winx Reveal Themselves

_**Author's Note: Once again, I would like to thank 1TroublesomeGuy for helping me. As for the long wait of this chapter I had been working on essays for school and when I had the time to work on this story, I just couldn't think of how I wanted to write it. However, since I only have one more writing class and it is the final, I should finally be able to write out the chapters faster.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Winx Club.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Winx Reveal Themselves**

The next morning, the Winx wake up, have breakfast of waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Then afterwards they start to get ready for another day at school. When they were all ready to go, Bloom suggested to the pixies, "Pixies stay here again today."

"Aww. . .but Bloom, staying inside this apartment all day is boring," Lockette, Bloom's pixie, complained.

"Yeah, Lockette is right. If we have to stay in here all day, we'll get bored," Chatta, Flora's pixie, said.

"No buts, we don't want anyone else seeing you by accident," Bloom replied.

"But how about this, after school is over, we'll come home and go on a walk around town with you. Does that sound alright," Flora suggested.

"Okay, see you then," they all replied except for Piff, Layla's pixie, who was fast asleep on a pillow on the couch.

"But when we come home, we'll change first right? I don't want to be seen in these clothes walking around town," Stella proclaimed.

After Stella said this, all the Winx and the pixies laughed out loud and Tecna replied while holding back tears from laughing so hard, "Sure Stella, whatever you say."

And with that they walked out the front door of their apartment and after Bloom locked the door, Layla spotted Orihime and said, "Hey there Orihime, can we walk with you to school again today?"

Orihime turned around to face them and replied with a smile on her face, "Sure you can."

While the Winx were walking to school with Orihime, Stella decided to ask, "Hey Orihime is there anyway that we can decorate our uniforms?"

"Well, I guess you could but it would wind up getting you in trouble," Orihime replied.

"Darn, can't believe I'm going to have to be seen wearing such unfashionable clothes," Stella whined.

"Aww. . .come on Stella, they're not that bad," Flora replied.

"You must really care about how you dress then. You remind me of a friend I have and her name is Rangiku Matsumoto," Orihime replied softly.

"Oh really, though I doubt she's as good as Stella when it comes to fashion," Bloom chuckled as all the other Winx chuckled along with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Squad Ten Barracks, Rangiku Matsumoto sneezed, causing her to bump into her captain's desk which in turn caused her captain's ink to tip over and spill ink all over the paperwork he was currently working. "Hmm. . .must be the dust," Rangiku stated, not noticing the ominous aura around her ticked off captain and her only warning was, "Rangiku!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki was sitting at his desk in his classroom thinking, _"I wonder what those spiritual pressures were and who they belonged to because whoever they were, were gone when I arrived there."_

His thoughts were interrupted by Orihime and her strange new neighbors walking into the classroom as well Shinji walking up next to Orihime. "Hello there Ichigo," Orihime replied, waving her left arm.

"Yeah, hello there Ichigo," Shinji repeated.

Then Orihime turned towards Shinji and said, "Hello. . .Shinji wasn't it?"

"Wow, you remembered my name. You're great Orihime," Shinji exclaimed while giving Orihime a hug.

"Hey, get away from her you creep! Can't you see she doesn't like it?" Keigo exclaimed.

"What?" Shinji replied, turning around to face Keigo and placing his left hand on Orihime's left shoulder, "If she didn't like it she would've hit me in the face with her book bag, but she didn't do that, which means she's not uncomfortable."

"What? You're implying I'm the one out of line! You're behaving badly and everyone knows it! Come on guys, give me some support!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I've got your back," Chizuru replied with a sinister gleam in her eyes, "Orihime is too nice a girl to even consider such an act and anyone who tramples on her good nature should not be allowed to live."

"But Chizuru, following your logic, you should also be punished," Keigo replied from behind Chizuru.

It was at this moment that Ichigo, with an angry scowl on his face, stood up from his desk, walked over to Shinji, grabbed the back of his collar, and pulled him out of the classroom. In this state of confusion, the Winx, who had been standing behind Shinji and Orihime, decided to greet everyone by saying, "Hello everyone!"

"Oh, hi new girls," Mizuiro greeted, "We weren't formally introduced. I'm Mizuiro Kojima. This here is Keigo Asano," pointing to Keigo, "And this is Chizuru Honsho," then pointing to Chizuru.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," they replied in unison.

"So what school did you transfer from?" Mizuiro asked.

"We transferred from an all girls' school in America," Bloom replied.

"And we didn't have to wear such drab clothes either, I miss Al. . .," but she didn't get the chance to finish because Musa elbowed her in the side.

"Really. . .sweet! What's it like over there and how long do you plan to be here?" Keigo exclaimed, missing the fact that they were trying to hide something.

"Huh. . .as long as we need to be I guess," Bloom replied nervously while glancing at her friends for support.

"That aside, is Ichigo always like that?" Tecna asked.

"If you mean with a scowl on his face, then yes," Mizuiro answered.

"But dragging someone off like that isn't something Ichigo normally does, which means something is bothering him," Orihime replied.

"Really?" the Winx replied.

"You're so smart Orihime," Chizuru replied, getting all lovey-dovey then she exclaimed, "Wait a moment, you didn't introduce Orihime to the new girls! Are you leaving her out?"

"Not at all. I saw them and Orihime walk into class together and figured they already knew each other. Am I right?" Mizuiro replied calmly.

"Actually Mizuiro, you are right. Bloom and her friends are my new neighbors," Orihime replied with a smile on her face.

"Really? Six new pretty girls live next door to Orihime," Keigo exclaims dreamy eyed.

"Well, I need to go somewhere, so I'll see you guys later," Bloom replied, not saying that she wants to see if she can find out what is going on with Ichigo and Shinji.

"Do you want us to accompany you, Bloom?" Flora replied.

"No, I'll be fine," Bloom replied and walking out of the classroom.

With that, Bloom resolved herself to looking around the school for Ichigo and Shinji. Looking in other classrooms and all the hallways and just when she was about to give up and go back to class, she began walking around a corner when she spotted them, Ichigo holding the front of Shinji's collar while holding him against the wall, so she quickly turned back around and watched them from the corner. She was in time to hear Ichigo say, "Hirako, all I want to know is what the hell you're doing here?"

"Well now, that's a stupid question. What do you think I'm doing? I'm a student and I have to go to school," Shinji states simply.

"You had one reason for coming to this school. It was to somehow recruit me into your ranks and if so you have no reason to be here anymore," Ichigo responds loudly.

_"Recruit? What does he mean by that?"_ Bloom wondered to herself, still listening to the conversation.

"I'll be the one to decide that," Shinji states then Ichigo gasps so he continues, "Surely you don't think I've given up? I mean, just because of what happened between you and me yesterday. You'll find I don't give up so easily. I'm going to follow you around until you say yes. Besides, it's too late. Once the symptoms appear, vizards can never become normal again, and no matter what you may think, the die is cast. You're already on our side, Ichigo," Shinji pauses.

_"Vizards? What's a vizard? And why does it sound Shinji really wants to recruit Ichigo, but for what?" _Bloom thought in her head.

"Orihime, the big guy, four-eyes, you think they're all friends of yours. Well, you're wrong. The fact is they're only your friends for the time being. If you continue to be a soul reaper, sooner or later, you'll be swallowed up by the hollow inside because you will lose your sanity," Shinji states while Bloom is thinking, _"Soul reaper, what's that? And what's a hollow? This is all so confusing."_

"When that happens, it's all over. Your power will destroy everything around you. Your friends and your future. Even your identity will be blown to smithereens. Oh...come now Ichigo, don't tell me you haven't already noticed? Your inner hollow is slowly starting to take over. It's already so powerfully you can barely control it. You should come with me, Ichigo. I'll show you how to save your sanity," Shinji concluded.

_"Vizard? Soul reaper? Hollow? Whatever these two are talking about, we should definitely keep an eye on them, especially Shinji,"_ Bloom thought to herself, _"Better tell the others about all this after school."_

And with that, Bloom walked backed to class, being careful not to be spotted by Shinji or Ichigo.

* * *

After school ended for the day, Ichigo returns home, the Winx return home as well to keep their promise to their pixies, and Shinji begins walking back to where the Vizards are as he complains, "Why do I have to go to the that stupid school and recruit Ichigo. That's not making the best use of my talents."

While he was complaining, he did not notice someone was behind, so this person slammed their foot into his backside, sending him crashing into the wall. "Who did th. . .?" he began to say looking behind him and gasping.

The person behind him was an apparent young girl wearing a white tank top, a red sports jacket, red pants, and wearing flip-flops with a sword strapped to her back. She had light blonde hair up in two pigtails and she had a scowl on her face. She then lifted her right foot and took her flip-flop off and held it in her right hand. She shouted while slapping his face with the said flip-flop, "Why is it taking you so long to accomplish one lousy mission, dumbass!"

"There are. . .complications," Shinji replied.

"Complications? You know I don't like complications!" she shouted, "If you can't get him to join, then use force!"

"What? That's not what you told me yesterday! You told me to persuade him!" Shinji exclaimed.

At this moment, the bickering duo were interrupted by Chad and Orihime. "Orihime?" Shinji replied.

"Shinji," the strange girl replied while hitting him in the forehead with her head, "Why was someone following you?"

"I know. . .," Orihime began, "I know Ichigo wouldn't tell me, so I'm asking you Shinji. Who are you and what do you want with Ichigo?"

"You think you can just ask and we'll just tell you everything we know," the strange girl replied, paused then continued, "I'm Hiyori Sarugaki."

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence then Hiyori replied, "I told you our names, so what are yours?"

"Sado Yasutora," Chad replied.

"And I'm Orihime Inoue," Orihime replied.

"Huh. . .a princess and a tiger. We're very jealous, all our names mean are monkey and common."

"I don't know what you are talking about, the only one who's common around here is you, even I have more going on up there than you," Shinji replied which resulted in Hiyori punching him in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"Now that I think about I could totally despise you. You've got such beautiful hair and a really gorgeous body," Hiyori replied.

"Maybe instead of criticizing you could make yourself a little more desirable," Shinji stated, which yet again, resulted in him getting punched in the nose by Hiyori, causing it to bleed more.

"Pardon my friend's words," Hiyori stated, "Now that I think about, I think I'll just kill you," and she reached for the sword strapped to her back.

But before she could unsheathe it, Shinji grabbed her and took her away. While Chad and Orihime stood there watching them leave, Orihime started to run after them but Chad replied, "Stop Orihime, we'll never catch them and if we did, we'd only get ourselves killed."

"Yeah, but. . .," Orihime began.

"We'll just keep our eyes on Shinji," Chad replied calmly.

"And what about my new neighbors?" Orihime began, "They seemed rather jumpy when Mizuiro was questioning them about the school they transferred from."

"For now all we can do is keep our eyes on them as well," Chad replied.

"Right," Orihime agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kurosaki residence, Ichigo returned home and he was greeted with, "Welcome home, Ichigo!" shouted Isshin while aiming for Ichigo's head with his elbow.

What surprised him was that Ichigo was so out of it that he ended up elbowing him in the head and knocking him to the floor. "Whoa. . what happened there?" Isshin said, shocked.

"Geez dad, be a little more careful. Ichigo, are you alright?" Yuzu replied, going to her brother's side to check on him.

"I'll be alright, I'll just be in my room until dinnertime," Ichigo replied.

After Ichigo got up to his room, a soft, cuddly, lion plushie also named Kon, a perverted mod soul, popped out from a drawer in his desk and started to tell Ichigo about his dad when suddenly a bird-like stuffed animal also named Lirin, a Bount sensing mod soul, kicked him in the head. "What was that for?"

"Have you forgotten what Kisuke told us?" Lirin asked.

Thinking about it for a second, Kon remembered that Kisuke had asked them, him, Lirin, Noba, and Kurodo to not say a word about Isshin's identity to Ichigo. Back in reality, Kon says, "Forget I said anything Ichigo about your da. . .," but he was interrupted by Lirin kicking him again.

With that, the two mod souls left the room but Ichigo did not even pay attention to what they were saying. After they left, there came a knock on Ichigo's door and someone saying, "Ichigo, I'm coming in," and in walked Karin.

After greeting each other, Karin starts off by saying, "I know all about your secret," she pauses then she continues, "I know you're a soul reaper."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Soul Society in the Department of Research and Development, three soul reapers were waiting for hollows to show up so they could notify the Thirteen Court Guard Squads when suddenly their equipment started beeping, signaling the presence of arrancars in Karakura Town.

* * *

At the same time in Karakura Town, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime sense and feel the presence of strong hollows. After sensing the hollows, Chad and Orihime run in the direction of the park while Ichigo presses his combat pass to his chest and his soul reaper form leaves his body and he jumps out of his window, only to be seen by the Winx as they walk past his house.

While at their walk around town with their pixies, the Winx also sense the strong hollows but have no idea what to make of it until they see Ichigo leap out of his window in strange clothes, so they decide to follow him.

Meanwhile, the two arrancars crash in a park and the first one says, also named Yammy, "Yuck, I came here a few times when I was masked. I see the World of the Living hasn't changed, still as boring as ever."

"Quit complaining, you're the one who asked to come," the second one, also named Ulquiorra, says.

Yammy begins to walk out of the crater when he notices humans gathered around the crater he and Ulquiorra are in. When he asks them to stop staring at him, he begins to suck all the humans' souls and when he was finished he says, "Yuck, those souls tasted awful."

"Well what did you expect, weak souls like that will always taste nasty," Ulquiorra explains.

"Yeah I know, but I didn't like them staring at me," Yammy replies.

When they were finished talking, they notice a human, which turned out to be Tatsuki Arisawa still alive, so Yammy walks up to her and asks, "Hey Ulquiorra, is she one of them?"

"Look closely Yammy, her soul is about to be crushed just by you standing next her you idiot," Ulquiorra explains.

"So you're saying she just got lucky she survived," then he aimed a punch at Tatsuki only to be blocked by Chad while Orihime kneeled protectively in front of her best friend.

"_Wow, with just one hit, I was able to feel his enormous power. Orihime would never be able to handle him,"_ Chad thought, "Orihime, take Tatsuki and run!" he shouted.

"Alright Chad," Orihime replied while she took her friend away from the battle.

"Hey Ulquiorra, is he one of them?" Yammy questioned.

"Oh Yammy, you really need to work on your skills more. This one here is nothing but trash," Ulquiorra stated.

And with that, Chad charges at Yammy only to be knocked unconscious by Yammy punching him. After Orihime sees this she runs to Chad and tries to get him up with Yammy saying, "Ulquiorra, is she trash?"

"Yes Yammy, she's trash," Ulquiorra states.

After Yammy hears this, he aims his fist at Orihime but she says, "Santen Keshun (Tri-Linking Heavenly Shield)," and an orange triangular shield appears between her and Yammy which breaks after he hits it.

"What the. . .? What are you?" Yammy exclaims.

Then Orihime stands and says, "Soten Kisshun (Twin Heavenly Returning Shield)," and an orange dome appears above Chad's injured arm.

"How are you able to heal that guy, in fact, how is he still alive? Quite stubborn if you ask me," Yammy exclaims.

After deciding what to do, Orihime shouts, "Koten Zanshun (Solitary Heavenly Cutting Shield)," and an orange, boomerang-shaped weapon appeared in her outstretched hands then shot towards Yammy, only for it to be destroyed, "Oh no Tsubaki!" Orihime shouts.

"Hey Ulquiorra, what do you think we should do with her? Maybe we should take her back to Aizen and show him this weird healing power she possesses?" Yammy inquired.

"What. . .Aizen?" Orihime gasps.

"No, that won't be necessary Yammy, just kill her," Ulquiorra ordered.

And with that, Yammy aimed to crush Orihime, only to be stopped by Ichigo pointing his zanpakuto at Yammy's open palm. "I'm sorry Ichigo, all this is my fault," Orihime replied on the verge of tears.

"It's alright Orihime, you did everything you could. Now I'll take over and end this," and with that Ichigo placed his left hand on his right arm and shouted, "Bankai!"

* * *

**Winx Clubs' Point of View**

The Winx arrived in the park in time to see Ichigo block a punch at Orihime from the strangest person they had ever seen. The first one was big and looked very strong and the second one looked to be about the size of a human and they both had swords at their waists, but what confused the Winx was the fact both of these beings had holes in their chests. No sooner had they looked the situation over when they heard Ichigo shout out, "Bankai!" and he became enveloped in mist as well as a very heavy pressure radiated from him and then when they could see him again he proclaimed, "Tensa Zangetsu!"

What they noticed was that his sword changed from a huge knife-like weapon with no crossguard to a solid black sword with a weird looking crossguard and a black and red hilt. They also noticed his clothes changed somewhat as well. "Okay, what just happened?" Stella asked.

"I have no idea," Bloom stated.

"Shh. . .They haven't seen us yet, so let's all be quiet and watch," Tecna ordered.

"Alright," they all replied.

* * *

**No One's Point of View **

"You got a bankai," Yammy began, "Hey Ulquiorra, is this the guy?"

"Yes, of how clumsy you've dealt with the situation, I'm surprised we were able to flush him out at all. The orange hair, the black bankai, no doubt about it this is our target, he is the one," Ulquiorra stated.

"So he saved us the trouble of searching for him," Yammy proclaimed and aimed his fist at Ichigo only to be stopped by Ichigo blocking with the flat side of his blade.

"I'm guessing you're the reason Chad is lying on the ground over there?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" Yammy confused.

Instead of answering, Ichigo leapt into the air then appeared behind Yammy with Yammy's right arm falling to the ground. Ichigo fought Yammy for a few minutes until Yammy proclaimed, "You little runt!"

"Can't believe you can stand there and call me names, but I guess you're as tough as you are ugly," Ichigo stated.

After he said this, Yammy reached for his sword with Ulquiorra saying, "I can't believe you need your zanpakuto to take care of a runt like him."

"_What? That's a zanpakuto. I knew there was something strange about their spiritual pressure. Could they be like Shinji and. . .me," _Ichigo thought.

Then suddenly Ichigo's inner hollow started talking to him again and realizing that something was wrong with his opponent, Yammy stopped unsheathing his zanpakuto and began knocking Ichigo around. Orihime tried to help Ichigo, but Yammy knocked her to the ground as well. It was in this moment, the Winx, still hiding behind trees and bushes watching the fight, came to the decision to help them. "Let's go girls," Bloom whispered.

"Alright," the others replied.

They got up, told their pixies to stay put, and ran to stand in front of Ichigo. Bloom was the first to say, "Hey, stop it!"

"Huh. . .Who are you? And why do people keep popping up and get in the way?" Yammy exclaimed.

"If you want to know who we are, we'll have to show you! Winx Enchantix!" they all shouted.

* * *

**Ichigo's Point of View**

Suddenly Bloom raised her arms, making a ball of flames within her hands. The flames, which looked like a dragon of fire, traveled along the length of her frame from head to toe changing from the dragon into a dazzling, ruffled turquoise and blue clothing along her body with a blue, heart shaped item in the middle of her outfit. Sparkling sandals wrapped around her feet and ankles, shimmering light pink gloves that went to the middle of her upper arms, and a light pink bow appeared at her neck. Finally a pair of light blue insectous wings sprouted out from her back like a newly formed butterfly finishing with a three heart hair clip within her hair.

Next he saw Stella, who raised her arms, making a ball of bright light within her hands. The bright light, which felt warm like the sun, shone from her body then changed from the bright light into a dazzling bright orange top, a bright orange and pink skirt that resembled a flower, sparkling sandals that wrapped around her feet and calves, shimmering light pink gloves that also went to the middle of her upper arms, and a blue star outline in the middle of her collarbone. At last, a pair of sparkling, yellow-orange butterfly wings sprouted from her back and a blue tiara appearing in her hair.

Then he saw Flora raise her arms, making a ball of green energy in her hands. The green energy, which seemed to cause the plants around her to grow a little, came from her body while at the same time changing into a short but dazzling, hot pink and light pink dress, sparkling sandals wrapping around her feet and claves, and shimmering light pink gloves covering most of her arms. Finally, a pair of light pink butterfly wings came out of her back with a blue tiara in her hair.

He then looked over at Musa, who raised her arms, making a ball of pink energy in her hands. This pink energy, which radiated a comforting sound, came out of her while a dazzling red top and a poofy red skirt appeared on her body, sparkling sandals wrapping around her feet and ankles, and shimmering light pink gloves also covering most of her arms. After this, a pair of bright yellow butterfly wings sprouted from her back.

After he saw Musa transform, he saw Tecna raise her arms, making a ball of purple energy appear in her hands. The purple energy radiated from her while a dazzling yellow and purple top with purple shorts appeared on her body. Sparkling sandals that wrapped around her feet and calves, shimmering light blue gloves covered most of her arms, and then finally a pair purple butterfly wings appeared on her back.

Then finally he saw Layla raise her arms, making a ball of blue light in her hands. The blue light, which seemed to flow from her body like water changed into a dazzling, ruffled blue and green top with a ruffled blue and green skirt on her body. Sparkling sandals wrapped around her feet and ankles and shimmering light green gloves appeared and covered most of her arms. Finally, a pair of light green butterfly wings sprouted from her back with a light blue tiara appearing on her forehead.

After all their transformations were complete, Ichigo had just one thought in his mind, _"What the . . .?"_

* * *

_**End Note: Decided to end with a little cliffhanger but there will be more interaction with the Winx Club in the next chapter and maybe even the Trix. ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Glimpse

**_Author's Note: Sorry that I took so long at getting this chapter out but was busy getting ready for my sister's wedding and making her wedding gift that I didn't have the time to write out this chapter because I had a lot of things I wanted to put into it. So enjoy! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Winx Club._**

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Glimpse**

_Recap_

_After all their transformations were complete, Ichigo had just one thought in his mind, "What the . . .?"_

* * *

**No One's Point of View**

After Ichigo sees Bloom and the other Winx transform into what made them appear as mythical creatures, Yammy proclaimed, "What the hell are you?"

"Why. . .we're fairies of course," Stella answered.

"Never heard of a fairy before but you're going down for getting in my way!" Yammy shouted aiming his giant fist at the closet fairy to him which happened to be Layla who dodged by floating to the side a few inches of his fist.

"You'll have to be faster than that to catch me," Layla replied while floating over next to the other Winx.

"Alright girls let's go!" Bloom exclaimed.

With that the Winx began their attack with Tecna shouting out, "Technomagical union," and four pillar like stones surrounded Yammy.

Then Flora shouted, "Energy of mother nature," and lush green vines and rocks began imprisoning Yammy.

Next up was Layla who shouted, "Pure enchanted morphix," and pink morphix surrounded Yammy as well.

The next one was Musa who shouted, "Power of sound," which sent sonic waves at Yammy.

Then after Musa, Stella shouted, "Power of the sun," and blinding light hit Yammy.

After all the others, Bloom shouted, "Dragon flame," and a powerful burst of dragon energy was shot at Yammy.

While the Winx were shouting their attacks, Ulquiorra was thinking, _"Who are these girls? They called themselves fairies, but what is a fairy? Could these girls pose a threat to Lord Aizen? Their attacks are almost like those three girls that have joined Lord Aizen? They all seem strong but the only one that concerns me is the redhead,"_ after he saw Bloom fire her attack at Yammy, _"She's undoubtedly the strongest, but is she strong enough that we should kill her now?"_

After Bloom fired her attack, Stella was the first one to say, "Did we kill him?"

Ichigo, finally coming back to reality after seeing them transform and then attack Yammy, shouted, "No you didn't you! Look out!"

"What?" they all shout only for Layla, Musa, and Tecna to all be hit at once and knocked unconscious.

"Oh no! Layla! Musa! Tecna!" Bloom, Stella, and Flora shouted while going to protect their injured friends and classmates.

"What was that? Is that the best you can do? I'll admit that the fire hurt but still I'm done messing around. Time for you to disappear!" Yammy states loudly aiming another punch at Bloom, Stella, and Flora only to realize that he'd been stopped once again and saying, "Huh!"

"Hey there! Sorry I couldn't get here a little sooner Ichigo and ladies. You know how it is," Kisuke proclaims.

"Who are you?" Bloom asks a purple haired, dark skinned woman and blonde haired man with a green and white striped hat.

Before Yoruichi or Kisuke could answer they were interrupted by Yammy saying, "What the. . .? All these bugs keep popping up and getting in the way, but stepping to the front of the line just means you're going to get killed first! Sucker!" he exclaims and aims a punch at Yoruichi and Kisuke only for Yoruichi to grab his wrist and flip him on his back.

"I've got this," Yoruichi states confidently.

"He's all yours," Kisuke responds while handing a pouch to Yoruichi and they both disappear in a flash step when Yammy attempts to hit them.

While Yoruichi takes care of Yammy, Stella and Flora reach for their fairy dust containers and quickly draw their symbols which for Stella is a star and Flora a flower, sprinkle some of their fairy dust over Layla, Musa, and Tecna with Bloom protecting them in case the other strange being should attack. Seeing Chad being healed by a strange orange dome, Kisuke walking over to Ichigo, and Yoruichi walking over to Orihime, Stella and Flora's enchantix forms disappear and replaced with the clothes they first wore when they came to Karakura Town. Bloom, deciding that it wasn't quite safe yet, stayed in her enchantix form. Bloom looks over to Orihime and hears her say quietly, "Yor. . .Yoruichi, is it you?"

"Yeah," Yoruichi replies.

"Is Ichigo alright? Where is he?" Orihime asks quietly.

"He's fine, don't worry. Can you swallow?" Yoruichi asks holding a small white pill to Orihime's mouth.

"Yes," Orihime replies softly.

At that moment, one of Yammy's fingers twitched which caused Yoruichi to say looking back at him, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" but when she noticed a red light forming in his mouth she gasped, "A cero!"

With that Yammy fired his cero at Yoruichi and Orihime and afterwards he proclaimed while laughing, "You mess with me little girl, you get blown to bits. No one could have escaped the blast of my cero at this range," while looking in Yoruichi and Orihime's direction he gasps, "Who are you and how did you survive my cero? You should all be dead!"

"You need to pay closer attention. I knew if I tried to block, the others might get hurt so I simply took the offensive and responded with a similar attack," Kisuke explains.

"And I just created a dragon flame shield to protect myself and the others," Bloom also explains.

"That's impossible!" Yammy responds.

"If you don't believe us we'd be happy to demonstrate it again," Kisuke and Bloom both replied.

"Now scream, Benihime (Crimson Princess)!" Kisuke proclaims while Bloom said, "Fire Ray," but before either attack could hit Yammy, Ulquiorra intervened and block both attacks.

"Ulquiorra," Yammy proclaims with a confident smile on his face only for it to vanish when Ulquiorra knocked him back with a push of his hand, "Why'd you do that?"

"Idiot! If you had a brain in your head you would have figured it out. That's Kisuke Urahara and she's Yoruichi Shihoin. At your current level you wouldn't last five minutes against the two of them. Let's go," Ulquiorra orders and opens the gate to Hueco Mundo.

"Are you running away?" Yoruichi asks.

"Why? Are you trying to goad me into a fight? You know very well what would happen if you tried to fight me while protecting those pieces of trash. Even you must realize that the odds are stacked against you. Normally I'd be happy to oblige but we've completed our mission here. It's time we delivered our report to Lord Aizen. I'll tell him that the soul reaper he's interested in has no value whatsoever. He's not even worth killing," Ulquiorra states and the gate to Hueco Mundo closes in front of him.

* * *

Back at Kisuke's shop, who's taking care of Chad, Orihime, Layla, Musa, Tecna, and Ichigo. Bloom, Stella, and Flora are sitting around the table with their pixies in Kisuke's sitting room with Ururu placing cups of tea in front of Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Kisuke. Bloom decides to break the silence and ask, "What was it that we were fighting, Mister. . .What was your name again?"

Taking a sip of his tea then placing his cup down, he replies by opening his fan in front of his face, "Oh, where are my manners. I'm Kisuke Urahara and your names are?"

"I'm Bloom Sparks and this here is Lockette, my pixie friend," Bloom replies while pointing out a small purpled haired flying creature who responded by saying, "Hi and I'm the pixie of mazes and portals."

"I'm Stella Solaria and my pixie friend is Amore," Stella replies as well pointing out a small red haired flying creature who said, "Hello and I'm the pixie of love."

"And I'm Flora Linphea and Chatta is my pixie friend," Flora replies while indicating a small blonde haired with two ponytails flying creature who responded kind of loudly, "Hello and I'm the pixie of chatter!"

"Very pleased to meet all of you and as for the what you were fighting, it was a hollow," Kisuke explains.

"But what's a hollow? Where we come from we've never seen or heard of them before," they all ask.

"Mmmm. . .As for what a hollow is, they're very much like a fallen soul. In order to defeat one, you have to kill it so that it can pass on peacefully," Kisuke explains.

"So you're saying that hollows are dead souls?" Flora questions.

"Yes," Kisuke replies.

"But after you kill a hollow, where does it go? It has to go to somewhere?" Bloom asks.

"Very clever of you, and yes they do go somewhere, they go to the Soul Society," Kisuke explains.

"Soul Society? What's that?" Stella asks.

"The Soul Society is where souls go after they die and in the middle of the Soul Society is the Seireitei, where the soul reapers live. And before you ask what a soul reaper is, I'll tell you. Soul reapers have to major functions, sending wholes, which are ghosts, to the Soul Society and eliminating hollows wherever they find. Anymore questions?" Kisuke asked.

"Then how come Ichigo isn't in the Soul Society?" Bloom asks.

"Oh Ichigo is just a human substitute soul reaper who just performs the duties of a soul reaper in Karakura Town," Kisuke explains.

"Oh," Bloom says still not quite understanding but deciding to let the matter go.

"On another note, you and your friends don't seem entirely human either," Kisuke asks.

"Oh. . .we're fairies," Bloom answers, "I'm Bloom, the fairy of the dragon's flame and princess of Sparks."

"And I'm Stella, the fairy of the sun and moon and princess of Solaria," Stella answers proudly.

"And I'm Flora, the fairy of nature and princess of Linphea," Flora answers softly.

"And the other three are Layla, who's the fairy of waves and princess of Andros and her pixie is Piff, the baby pixie of sweet sleep. The second one is Musa, the fairy of music and Tune is her pixie who's the pixie of etiquette. And the last one is Tecna, the fairy of technology and her pixie friend is Digit, who's the pixie nanotechnology," Bloom explains.

"And together we are the Winx Club!" Stella proclaims.

"So you're fairies, but why are you here?" Kisuke asks.

"Well we're looking for three witches but we have no idea where they are so we have to stay here until we find them," Bloom replies.

"So maybe to pass the time we'll help all of you," Stella says.

"I'm sure you could be of some help and I'm also sure that Orihime would love your pixies," Kisuke says while hiding a smile behind his fan, "But in the meantime why don't you rest here where your friends are as I'm sure you must be worried about them as well as your new friends. I can have Tessai bring your school supplies here if you'd like?" Kisuke offers.

"That's very kind of you because we would like to be near our friends," Bloom replied.

And with that they decided stay at Kisuke's shop until the others were better.

* * *

A few days after the arrancar attack the Winx were at Karakura High in their classroom while Ichigo was cleaning the chalkboard when the door near the front of the class was opened up and they hear a male voice say, "Yo! What's going on Ichigo?"

Hearing his name being called, he turned his head towards the opened door with a shocked look on his face and says, "Uh. . .Renji. . .Toushirou. . .wait a minute! What are you guys doing here?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you," Toushirou proclaims, irritated.

"Yeah fine, but I don't understand why you're here," Ichigo responds.

"Orders from above. Looks like there's a major storm brewing with arrancars. We were sent here to join forces with the substitute soul reaper and prepare for the battle," Renji explains.

"_Arrancar? What's that?"_ Bloom wondered.

"Arrancar? What the hell is that?" Ichigo questions.

"What? You're not serious are you? You mean you've been fighting these guys without having any idea who you were dealing with?" Renji responds.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asks.

"You dumbie! He's talking about those guys that beat you up the other day," a female voice says.

"_The other day, but Kisuke said they were hollows. Can there be different types of hollows? And who's she?"_ all the Winx girls thought.

"Rukia," Ichigo says as he turns around towards the window to see a girl standing on the windowsill of the open window.

"It's been awhile Ichigo, hasn't it?" Rukia replies.

"Whoa! Is that Rukia?" a classmate says.

"Yeah, I think she just came in through the window," a second classmate says.

"Well she hasn't been at school for awhile," a third classmate responded.

"Idiot, wherever she was I'm sure that there were doors," a fourth classmate replied.

Anyway, it's those other kids that I'm worried about," a fifth classmate says.

While the other classmates talked amongst themselves, Rukia and Ichigo were looking at each other for a few seconds until Rukia jumps from the window and kicks Ichigo. "What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asks but Rukia only begins to slap Ichigo while Renji holds him, "Hey!" Ichigo yells.

"That was for your pathetic face," Rukia yells then she slams her right hand with a suspicious red glove on it to Ichigo's forehead and yells, "Come on!" and jumps out the window with Ichigo's soul reaper form.

"What on earth just happened there?" Tecna whispers to the other Winx.

"Good question," they all whispered back.

"I should have figured this wouldn't be easy," Rangiku replies.

"That's Ichigo, he manages to make everything difficult," Renji responds.

"Well you can't blame Rukia for giving him hell with that stupid look on his face," Ikkaku says

"You thought he looked stupid. I don't I thought he looked kind of helpless and cute," Rangiku says.

"Have you ever seen a guy you didn't think was cute Rangiku?" Yumichika replies.

"Her name's Rangiku. Could she be the one that Orihime was telling us about?" Stella whispered.

"Maybe," the other Winx whispered back.

"Who asked you Yumichika? Why don't you mind your own business?" Rangiku responded.

"What about Ikkaku, he said something too?" Yumichika countered.

"Leave me out of this," Ikkaku replies.

"This is ridicules! All of you shut up!" Toushirou orders.

"What did those guys do to Ichigo?" a classmate says.

"They knocked him unconscious," another classmate says.

"Or maybe they killed him," a third classmate says.

"Whatever, all I know is that they don't look like anyone I want to mess with. Look at them, do you see the tattoos all over the guy with red hair?" a fourth classmate replied.

"Mhmmm. . .," Renji growled

"Don't let it get to you Renji? It's just humans and their silly chatter," Ikkaku replies.

"But she doesn't look so scary," looking at Rangiku, "He looks like an elementary student with silver hair," looking at Toushirou, "Eyebrow boy can't be too tough and then there's Baldy," a fifth classmate says.

"Well, whoever just called me Baldy, step forward," Ikkaku says pulling out his wooden sword.

Dropping Ichigo's body onto the floor, Renji says, "Don't let it get to you Ikkaku. It's just the humans' silly chatter," Renji says.

"Where do you think you're going? Come back here!" Ikkaku shouts.

"I can't believe I got stuck with these idiots," Toushirou says ticked off.

After Ikkaku scared off the other classmates the Winx decided to introduce themselves with Bloom starting, "Well you guys seem to be a lively bunch. I'm Bloom and these are my friends Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla. And you are. . .?"

"Oh, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto and this here is my captain, Toushirou Hitsugaya and my comrades Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa," Rangiku replied.

"Wait! Then are you the Rangiku that Orihime told us about?" Stella asked.

"I guess so, why are you asking?" Rangiku asks.

"Because if so, what do you think of going shopping with me?" Stella asked.

"Shopping? Of course, I'd love to go shopping," Rangiku squeals.

"Sweet! I found a shopping buddy!" Stella squeals back.

"Good grief," Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika reply while the other Winx giggled to themselves and Toushirou scowled.

"Rangiku! We're not here to go shopping!" Toushirou points out angrily.

"Ah, but captain," Rangiku pouts.

"No buts Rangiku and that's final," Toushirou orders.

"Hey, relax kid," Musa and Tecna say.

"Who are you calling a kid!" Toushirou growls while the room's temperature drops by a couple degrees.

"Captain, take it easy on them," Rangiku says while ruffling his spiky, snowy white hair which in turn causes him to glare at his lieutenant.

"For future reference, don't call Captain Hitsugaya a kid," Yumichika and Ikkaku whisper to the Winx, particularly Musa and Tecna.

"Okay," they all whisper back.

"So you're the ones that helped Ichigo and the others the other day, how'd you do that?" Renji asks.

"Well we'd happy to tell you but not here. Can't have anyone over hearing if you know what we mean," Layla and Flora reply.

"Okay," Renji replies back.

While the soul reapers and the Winx were getting to know each other, Keigo hears the commotion in the classroom and decides to check it out. When he opens the door to the classroom while laughing, he says, "Hey, who's the one causing a disturbance in here? Don't you know that's my job?"

"Mhmmm. . .," Ikkaku growls which causes Keigo to gasp and pale, "Who are you? Well speak up, shaggy little worm! Start talking or I'll slice you up into sausages and feed you to the dogs for breakfast!" Ikkaku proclaims.

"Take it easy will you Baldy, chill out," Rangiku states while slapping the back of Ikkaku's head.

"Keep slapping my head like that Rangiku, that is if you wanna lose your hand," Ikkaku states loudly.

"Shut up! Cut out the whining or I'll have to tell Yachiru about this," Rangiku states simply.

"No please don't do that, okay. I'll keep it under control I swear," Ikkaku says becoming pale.

"Who's Yachiru and why does it seem Ikkaku is afraid," the Winx whisper to Renji and Yumichika.

"Yachiru Kusajishi is mine and Ikkaku's lieutenant and if he misbehaves or what not she would punish him by maybe chewing on his shaved head," Yumichika whispers.

"Sounds frightening," the Winx reply quietly, dropping the subject.

"I shouldn't have to remind you in the first, so don't make me do it again. Now as for the rest of you idiots let's get moving. We've got a lot to do," Rangiku orders.

"Your reference to idiots couldn't have included me now, could it?" Toushirou asks threateningly.

"Huh? Of course not, you're not like the rest of them captain. You're letting your persecution complex get the best of you again," Rangiku states.

Keigo, who was still in the doorway, stared at Rangiku or rather her chest then proclaimed, "Uni. . .Uniform! Maybe you should let me check those shirt buttons for you!" leaping at Rangiku.

Rangiku merely knocks him to the floor and walked past him as she exited the classroom. "Think he's alright. Went down hard," Ikkaku says walking past Keigo.

"Forget him, we have to go," Rangiku says.

"Are they always like this?" the Winx ask.

"Yeah, pretty much," Renji replies.

"So where are you guys headed?" Tecna asks.

"To meet up with Ichigo and Rukia at his house," Toushirou answers.

"Then would you mind if we tagged along because we'd like to know more about what's going on if we want to help," Bloom asks.

"Absolutely! You girls seem cool!" Rangiku exclaims.

"Just we have to pick up our pixies that are waiting for us outside," Stella proclaims.

"Pixie?" What's that?" all the soul reapers asked.

"You'll see," Flora answers.

Meanwhile, outside Karakura High, the pixies were enjoying themselves when suddenly they looked to the doors they had seen the Winx enter the school that morning only to see them exiting the school with five new people. Four adults and one child, but deciding to go to them when these strangers went their separate ways to rejoin the Winx only for Bloom and her friends to call out, "Pixies, where are you? You can come out."

"Bloom," Lockette says happily flying over to Bloom while the other pixies flew to their fairy friends.

"Ah Lockette, did you guys have fun while we in school?" Bloom asks giving her pixie a hug.

"As much as we can since most humans can't see us," Chatta replied.

"Aww. . .they are so cute!" Rangiku squeals, "What are their names?"

"This is Lockette, the pixies of mazes and portals," Bloom replied.

"My pixie is Amore, the pixie of love," Stella answers.

"Chatta is my pixie and she's the pixie of chatter," Flora replies.

"Oh great, someone else who chats constantly," Toushirou and Yumichika reply.

"Who else do you two know that chats like that?" Flora asks, confused.

Pointing their fingers at Rangiku, Toushirou, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika say, "Rangiku."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Rangiku pouts but continues, "So what are the other pixies' names?"

"Well, Tune is my pixie friend and she's the pixie of etiquette," Musa replies and pointing out a small lavender haired flying creature.

"And my pixie friend is Digit, who's the pixie of nanotechnology," Tecna says indicating a small, dark blue haired flying creature next to her.

"And this here is Piff, my pixie friend, who's also the baby pixie of sweet sleep," Layla says holding up a small flying creature with a pink bonnet on its head.

"Aww. . .they are so cute! Now let's go because I have a feeling that Rukia is going to love them," Rangiku exclaims.

While the soul reapers, the Winx and their pixies walked to Ichigo's house, Kon was sitting on Ichigo's bedroom floor trying hard to look and act like a stuffed animal when the door was opened so he says, "Huh?" then realizes that Rukia is standing in Ichigo's doorway so he exclaims while leaping at her and shedding tears, "Rukia. . .dear!"

Before he could give her a hug, Rukia slams her foot into Kon's face while she says, "Same old Kon I see."

"Only one person would stomp me without hesitation after we hadn't seen each other for a whole summer! It has to be Rukia! I'm so happy I could cry!" Kon exclaims.

"Rukia, quit fooling around with him and just get in here already," Ichigo says.

"Okay. Same old tiny bedroom I see," Rukia says.

"Why do you have to go and point out how small it is? It's no fair comparing it to Byakuya's big old house!" Ichigo states from the other side of the door.

"You're right I'm sorry, it just slipped out," Rukia apologizes not meaning it.

"Yeah right. . .hey don't sit on my bed," Ichigo states loudly.

"You sure are grumpy today," Rukia comments.

"You shut up and I don't care what you think you can sit on the floor," Ichigo comments back.

"I can't believe how stinzy you are," Rukia replies.

On the other side of the door Karin asks her twin sister Yuzu and their dad Isshin who were holding glasses to Ichigo's door, "I wondered why there wasn't anyone downstairs. What are you two doing? Eavesdropping?"

"Shhh. . .It's an emergency. Ichigo brought a girl home from school with him," Yuzu replies.

"He's brought other girls home before too and it was no big deal. Tatsuki for one," Karin replies.

"But this one is not Tatsuki. This girl has. . .mmm. . .more of a curvy type figure," Yuzu explains.

"Okay, but maybe since Tatsuki has gotten older her body is sexier now too," Karin replies.

"Tatsuki's hot now!" Isshin exclaims.

"Shut up and stop your slopping you old fart! Anyway, he'd have to bring someone home at least as hot as Orihime to surprise me," Karin proclaims.

"Wow Karin, really?" Yuzu asks.

"You're right, Ichigo could never be that popular," Isshin replies.

"What the hell? Do you ever shut up?" Ichigo demands opening his door.

"I told you he was going to be mad!" Yuzu states.

"We're sorry Ichigo," Isshin replies.

"I can't believe how nosy my sisters are and my father is even worse," Ichigo replies after shutting his door again.

"Your family has always been good for a laugh at least," Rukia replies sitting on Ichigo's bed and swinging her feet.

"Shut up! Just tell me about these arrancars? Do you know what they are and what they want?" Ichigo asks.

"Uh huh. . .," Rukia replies.

"Then tell me why I'm being targeted?" Ichigo demands.

"Just a second," a male voice says.

"I know that voice," Ichigo says looking around his room, "Renji, are you there?"

"If you want to know about the arrancars just hang on. We'll tell you all about it," Renji explains.

Suddenly Ichigo's light fixture popped off and Renji, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku appear in hole left by his light. "Hey Ichigo, it's been awhile. . .or maybe not," Renji says landing on his bed and waving at Ichigo.

"You jerks! What the hell? Did you forget how to use a damn door?" Ichigo asks irritated.

"If you need a new light bulb here you go," Rangiku states pointing at Ikkaku who had his head through the hole like a light bulb.

"That was stupid," Ikkaku states.

In response, Rangiku pushes him and he falls to the floor. "Ah. . .," Kon replies after seeing Rangiku's chest.

"Now that's no way to greet old friends. I'm hoping we'll have fun here," Rangiku says.

"Oh wow," Kon says while staring at Rangiku's chest then leaping at Rangiku he says, "Your buttons are too tight! Let me adjust them for you please?"

Rangiku merely slaps Kon to the floor. "Has the toy lost its mind?" Renji asks.

"No, he's always like that," Ichigo replies.

At this moment the Winx along with their pixies also jump down through the hole in the ceiling which causes Ichigo to say, "What the hell are you all doing here?"

"Well, we came to hear what your friends have to say and decide whether or not we can help," Tecna replies.

"Fine whatever, just explain what you are? When you saved me and my friends you transformed," Ichigo says scowling.

"Isn't it obvious, we're fairies," Stella replied.

"I know that! You called yourselves that when that huge hollow asked you!" Ichigo says loudly.

"Stella, aren't you forgetting something? Here on Earth, they don't have magic," Flora replied.

"No magic? How come?" Rangiku asks.

"We're not really sure, but there hasn't been magic on Earth in centuries," Tecna answered.

"Then are you not from Earth?" Rukia asks.

"Yup, we're from the Magic Dimension and Bloom, Stella, Flora, and Layla are all princesses in the Magic Dimension," Musa answers.

"But you don't have to treat us like princesses, just act normal around us," Bloom replies.

"Okay," everyone replied.

"Just why are you here then?" Ikkaku asks.

"Well, we're looking for three evil witches, but we're not sure where they are so for time being we'll help you guys," Layla says.

"Okay," they all reply.

"I just have a question, what are these adorable flying creatures with you?" Rukia asks.

"We're their pixies," all the pixies replied except for Piff who was asleep in Layla's arms.

"Hi, I'm Lockette, Bloom's pixie!" Lockette says.

"I'm Amore, Stella's pixie," Amore replies.

"I'm Chatta, Flora's pixie!" Chatta says.

"I'm Tune, Musa's pixie," Tune replies politely.

"I'm Digit, Tecna's pixie," Digit says.

"And this little one is Piff, my pixie," Layla says for Piff.

"They're all so. . .so cute!" Rukia says while grabbing all of them except Piff and giving them a big hug.

"I thought you would like them Rukia and it would appear that I was right," Rangiku states.

"Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, what are these arrancars you were talking about?" Bloom asks.

"Oh right," Renji says while go to sit down on Ichigo's bed, "Arrancars are essentially hollows but ones that have removed their masks and gained the power of hollows and soul reapers. Until recently, they were few and imperfect, but now that Aizen had begun manipulating them with the Hogyoku; mature, fully developed arrancar are being born. Like the two you ran into the other day. Are you with me so far?" Renji explains.

"Yeah, but it would probably be clearer without the crappy drawings," Ichigo states.

In response, Rukia throws her drawing pad at Ichigo and gets a slap from Bloom and a scolding from Tune, "Don't be rude," Bloom says.

"Yeah, making fun of peoples' works of art is rude," Tune says.

"Shut up," Ichigo says glaring at Bloom and Tune.

"Anyways," Renji says, "The Soul Society was willing to sit back and see if anything developed with the arrancars but that was before Aizen got involved. We also had to deal with three of our captains having gone over to the enemy's side on top of all the uproar with the Bount incident."

"Wait. . .Bount incident? What's that?" the Winx ask.

"Ummm. . .don't worry about," Ichigo replies.

"Ummm. . .okay," the Winx reply back.

"Meanwhile the fully developed arrancars were completed much sooner than we had expected. Now that they've been sent into this world we can't afford to sit back and wait any longer. They selected a team to come here at once, that's us," Renji explains.

"Who made the selection?" Ichigo asks.

"Head Captain Yamamoto did," Renji replies, "Central 46 has been vacant ever since Aizen killed all of the leaders, so as of now, alternate decision-making has reverted to the Head Captain. Rukia was chosen because she's the one that knows you best," Renji explains.

"Not true, I was chosen because of my abilities," Rukia defended.

"There weren't many officers to choose from. I was closer to Rukia than most so they chose me. After that I told to choose outside the captain-class who I most trusted to fight by my side. So that's why I asked Ikkaku to accompany me. Then Yumichika told me he wanted to come and when Rangiku heard about it she said it sounded interesting and she wanted in too. But then Yumichika said he wouldn't go if Rangiku was coming and then Rangiku swore she'd kill us both if we left without her. So Captain Hitsugaya had to come along just to supervise the two of them and here we are," Renji finished

"Is this a mission or a party?" Ichigo and the Winx asked, confused.

At that moment Toushirou slides Ichigo's window open while sitting on windowsill and explains, "In any case, we're not sure why but we know that Aizen has his eye on you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and that's not good."

"Hey Captain Hitsugaya, you should have come down through the ceiling with us. We didn't do that much damage after all," Rangiku states while looking back at her captain.

"Have you been out on the window ledge all this time? In plain sight? What if the neighbors reported a silver haired elementary student burglar?" Renji asks as he too looks at Toushirou.

"Shut up!" Toushirou states, "It's true enough that an arrancar is born when a mask is removed from a hollow, but simply taking the mask off a run of the mill hollow wouldn't result in anything particularly dangerous. Anyone who was serious about declaring war on the Soul Society would need something big, something strong, menos level and above," he explains.

"Above a menos? Hold on, are you trying to tell us that there are hollows out there that are even stronger than the menos?" Ichigo asks including the Winx in the question.

"Yes, well actually to be more specific about it there are three different classes of beings under the name of menos. The first is the Gillian, the lowest class in the menos and there are many of them. Their main characteristic is that they all look exactly the same. The menos you banished from this world soon after you gained the power of a soul reaper was of this kind. I guess you could call it a foot soldier," Toushirou explained.

"That. . .was a foot soldier?" Ichigo gasps.

"Ummm. . .excuse us, but what does a Gillian look like?" the Winx ask.

"Ummm. . .how to explain this. Oh I know," Rukia says then draws a picture of a huge, black creature with a hole in its body and a white mask with a pointy nose, "Here, does this help?" Rukia asks holding it up to show the Winx.

"Yeah, it sure does," Bloom replied nervously.

"You know they might be able to understand better with words than with your drawings Rukia," Ichigo says which caused Rukia to throw her drawing pad at Ichigo again.

"Hey, be nice! Bloom and Tune did ask you to stop being rude," Musa says slapping Ichigo's cheek lightly.

"Fine whatever," Ichigo says crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Hey, you should never speak to a lady like that young man," Tune chastised him.

"Ummm. . .where were we?" Flora says trying to put an end to the budding argument.

"Right," Toushirou says, "Gillians are big but they're slow and their intelligence is slightly higher than a wild animal. It's hardly any trouble at all for a captain to subdue and kill one of them. The problem is the next level and this class is called the Adjuchas. They're somewhat smaller the Gillians and there are fewer of them, but they are highly intelligent and much better fighters and they control the larger numbers of Gillians. And finally there are the Vasto Lordes, the highest class within the menos. They are equal to humans in size and there are very few of them within Hueco Mundo. But I have to give it to you straight. The grim truth is that these Vasto Lordes are believed to be even more powerful than the soul reaper captains are. Exactly how much power the menos have gained by turning into arrancars is still unknown, but now that three of our captains have defected to lead the menos, there is one thing we can be sure of, if Aizen has more than ten of the those Vasto Lordes under his control. . .then the Soul Society is doomed," Toushirou concludes.

"Oh dear," Flora says.

"Well guess that settles it, we're helping in anyway we can," Stella proclaimed.

"Yeah well if I remember correctly, that arrancar beat all of you," Ichigo states but continues, "But it did seem that Bloom caused him harm though."

"Well excuse us Ichigo, but that was just a little bit of what we can do," Stella says standing up, placing her hands on her hips, and giving Ichigo a glare.

"That aside, what can you girls do?" Renji asks.

"Well, I'm the fairy of the sun and moon," Stella proclaims confidently.

"I'm the fairy of nature," Flora replies softly.

"I'm the fairy of music," Musa replies.

"I'm the fairy of technology," Tecna says.

"I'm the fairy of waves," Layla responds.

"And I'm the fairy of the dragon's flame," Bloom replied.

"But Bloom, you forgot to say that the dragon's flame is one of the strongest powers in the Magic Dimension," Stella proclaimed.

"Really? That's so cool, I mean hot!" Rangiku says while everyone began laughing at her comment.

"I'm still confused about something though, what was it that you used on your injured friends?" Ichigo asks.

"Oh that, it was just our fairy dust," Stella and Flora answer.

"So what can your fairy dust do then?" Toushirou asks.

"Well our fairy dust can break dark spells, replenish energy, and has healing qualities," Bloom explained.

"Yeah, mine and Layla's can heal internal and external injuries," Stella replied.

"Mine can heal minor and major cuts," replied Flora.

"Mine can heal a person's mind," Musa says.

"Mine can diagnose a person's injuries and I can heal minor cuts," Tecna explained.

"And I can help with reducing a fever and heal external cuts," Bloom also explained.

"Wow! Looks like you girls are going to be big help!" Rangiku and Rukia exclaimed.

"But you say your fighting skills are better than what I saw the other day, so I guess I'm having a hard time believing that," Ichigo states.

"They are better than that. They've all fought tough opponents and younger fairies and other magical creatures look up to them. And they recently saved Bloom's kingdom, so their strong enough to help," all the pixies except Piff who was sleeping in Layla's arms said.

"Alright, alright, I believe you," Ichigo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra and Yammy return and Ulquiorra says, "We have returned, Lord Aizen."

"Welcome Ulquiorra and Yammy, so tell me what you have accomplished here in front of your twenty brothers and guests," Aizen orders.

At the foot of Aizen's tall throne, three young looking girls all stood there smiling. The first had long white hair up in a high ponytail wearing dark blue pants and a dark blue tank top and wearing black knee high boots and a long, dark blue cape. The second had long medium dark brown hair and wearing dark purple pants and a dark purple top with dark purple high heeled shoes. And the last girl had short poofy blue raven colored hair and wearing a magenta colored mini skirt, a magenta colored top, and magenta colored high heeled shoes.

* * *

**_End Note: Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if I left anything out, please feel free to tell me. Review if you liked it. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Splitting Up

_**Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I had been busy writing a short story for school and with this chapter I got a bit of writer's block. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Winx Club.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Splitting Up**

_**Recap**_

_Meanwhile, in Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra and Yammy return and Ulquiorra says, "We have returned, Lord Aizen."_

"_Welcome Ulquiorra and Yammy, so tell me what you have accomplished here in front of your twenty brothers and guests," Aizen orders._

_At the foot of Aizen's tall throne, three young looking girls all stood there smiling. The first had long white hair up in a high ponytail wearing dark blue pants and a dark blue tank top and wearing black knee high boots and a long, dark blue cape. The second had long medium dark brown hair and wearing dark purple pants and a dark purple top with dark purple high heeled shoes. And the last girl had short poofy blue raven colored hair and wearing a magenta colored mini skirt, a magenta colored top, and magenta colored high heeled shoes._

* * *

"Alright Ulquiorra, show us what you have experienced in the World of the Living...all of it," Aizen orders while sitting on his throne.

"Yes sir," Ulquiorra replies then reaches up with his left hand and pulls out his left eye, "Here you are. See for yourselves," he says then shatters his eye.

Sparkly blue and white dust begins to float around the room and everyone closes their eyes to concentrate. Breaking the silence Aizen says, "I understand, so I see you have decided he wasn't worth killing."

"Yes, the orders were to kill anyone who might be an obstacle and we learned that there was no one."

"Huh, so the Winx Club decided to show up," the Trix speak up, mainly Icy, and begin to explain when Aizen asks, "Who are those girls? Are they from your dimension?"

"Yeah, and let us tell you not to...," but Icy was interrupted by Grimmjow, "You're soft," causing Ulquiorra to turn his head around at a blue haired arrancar who continues," If it had been me, I'd have killed both of them at the first strike."

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replies with an emotionless face.

"What the hell were you thinking? If kill him was part of the orders then obviously you and that oaf should have killed, right?" Grimmjow shouts angrily.

"And I agree. The boy stood up to you. I'd say you should have killed him. Be he worthy or not," said an arrancar behind Grimmjow.

"And look at you, Yammy! You're a mess then you come back and tell us that he wasn't worth killing! Looks to me you guys couldn't kill him!" Grimmjow shouts.

"Grimmjow, it was clear. I know you saw what happened. The guy wearing clogs, that red haired girl, and that damned dark skinned girl beat me up," Yammy replies with a hint of anger in it.

"That is so pathetic! A guy wearing wooden shoes and two females beat you!" Grimmjow says even angrier.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Darcy replies.

"The Winx have proven themselves to be very stronger, don't go underestimating them, especially Bloom," Icy explains.

"Then what can you tell us about them?" Aizen asks.

"Like us they come from the Magic Dimension whereas we attended Cloudtower, a school for witches, they attend Alfea, a school for fairies," Stormy explains.

"That aside, they all have strong powers but Bloom is definitely the strongest since she has the power of the Dragon's Flame," Icy explains.

"Umm...then we will wait and see if they will get in our way along with Ichigo Kurosaki. You did the correct thing, Ulquiorra," Aizen says smiling smugly which this causes Grimmjow to growl softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ichigo's, Renji had his hand in Kon's mouth which caused Kon to yelp continuously since he did not like having someone's hand down his throat. "Hey," Ichigo says after Renji pulls Kon's soul pill out.

"Mission accomplished," Renji proclaims.

"Ugh...that is totally disgusting," Rangiku, the Winx and their pixies exclaimed but Rangiku continues to say, "But you got the soul out of him without too much trouble, or should I say shoddily, that's the Research and Development for you."

"I said hey," Ichigo proclaims a little louder, "Do you guys know when you'll be leaving?"

"What? We're staying here until the fight with arrancars is over, no one leaves till then," Renji replies.

"Then where do you plan on staying," Ichigo says and after he receives obvious looks he says, "Let me make this perfectly clear, we don't have enough room for you to stay here."

"Ah...you don't mean me do you," Rangiku pouts batting her eyelashes at Ichigo.

"What...you're the last person I would have stay here," Ichigo replies.

"Ah...then what about you girls?" Rangiku asked, looking at the Winx and their pixies.

"Nope, afraid we can't. We have enough room for all of us that's about it," Bloom replies.

"Yes, we're terribly sorry," Tune apologizes.

A few minutes later everyone is standing outside when Rangiku says, "Ah...don't worry about it, I'll be staying at Orihime's place."

"What do you mean? Did you already get her permission?" Ichigo asks.

"No, but Orihime is the type of girl who can't say no," Rangiku replies and when she says this Kon jumps at her but she smacks him to the ground and she walks off after her captain.

Ikkaku and Yumichika also walk off while Renji heads to Kisuke's shop and Rukia runs back inside Ichigo's with him yelling at her and the Winx and their pixies head in the direction Toushirou and Rangiku went. Catching up with them they say, "Hey, wait up!"

"Huh?" they both say out loud.

"Oh, hey there, was there something you needed?" Rangiku asked.

"No at all," Flora says.

"We're just going to walk with you two since Orihime is our neighbor," Tecna explains.

"And now that all of you know about us, we can explain to Orihime about our pixies," Layla says.

"What do you mean?" Toushirou and Rangiku asks.

"Well, most people can't see pixies because they don't believe in magic so naturally only kids can see them, no offense to you, Toushirou," Musa explains.

"None taken and that's Captain Hitsugaya to you," he states loudly.

"Oops, sorry about that," Musa says.

As they continue to walk and converse, they suddenly arrive at Orihime's apartment. Rangiku, along the Winx and their pixies, walk up to the door and knock lightly. Waiting for Orihime, Bloom and Layla look around them then ask, "Hey, where did Toushirou go?"

"Oh, he's probably just sulking around here," Rangiku answers.

"Okay," the Winx reply and it was at this moment that Orihime opened the door.

"Hello Orihime, would you mind if I stayed here with for awhile?" Rangiku asked.

"You want to stay at my place here. Sure, that's fine," Orihime says.

"Good job, I knew you wouldn't let me down, Orihime," Rangiku says while giving Orihime a hug.

As they began walking inside, Rangiku suddenly walks back out and looks up, "If you have nowhere else to go, you can join us?"

"Pfft, that'll happen," the Winx hear Toushirou say.

As they walked in and sat down, Rangiku explains the situation to Orihime and the Winx explain to her why they are there, what they are, and about their pixies. After hearing all this, Rangiku asks if she may take a bath, so Orihime takes her to the bathroom while the Winx say goodbye and walk back to their apartment. Bloom, seeing that Toushirou was still on the roof decides to go talk to him while the others head inside. Climbing up on the roof, Bloom asks, "What are you doing up here by yourself?"

"To stay away from my boisterous lieutenant," he answers with his eyes closed.

Sitting down next to him, she replies, "Yeah, she certainly seems like she would be a handful."

"Hmmm…tell me about," he says then asks, "By the way, what can those witches do? Do they have specific powers?"

"Yeah, they do. Lets see, there's Icy whose power is to control ice. Then there's Darcy who has the power of all forms darkness like illusions and such. And then there's Stormy whose power consists of lightning, storms, but pretty much weather," Bloom concludes.

"Ice, darkness, and weather, they sound like they're strong. Though, with the two witches, Icy and Stormy, I would probably be more than a match for them," he says.

"Why do you say that?" she asks.

"My Hyourinmaru is the strongest ice and snow zanpakuto and enables me to even control the weather," he explains.

"Really, cool. But what is a zanpakuto?" she asks.

"A zanpakuto is a soul reaper's weapon and each one is different, and we use them to slay hollows and send wholes to the Soul Society," he explains.

As they continue on conversing with one another, they suddenly felt the presence of more arrancars so Toushirou popped a soul pill into his mouth and his soul reaper form exited his gigai. As he grasps the hilt of his zanpakuto, he says to his gigai, "Now, go find a place where you won't get hurt."

"Right," says his gigai and jumping off the roof.

"Captain!" Rangiku says appearing on the roof.

"Rangiku, where is Orihime Inoue?"

"I'm having my gigai watch over her so she won't participate in the battle," Rangiku answers.

"Bloom!" the other Winx say appearing on the roof as well.

"You better get ready, Rangiku, and you girls as well," Toushirou orders.

"Right!" they all say.

"Alright, girls! Let's transform!" Bloom says.

"Winx Enchantix!" the Winx shout.

A flash of fire, bright light, green light, pink light, purple light, and blue light and the Winx were garbed in their fairy forms. "Whoa, so that's what you girls look like as fairies!" Rangiku says.

"This is no time to be gawking, Rangiku!" Toushirou yells.

"So Captain Hitsugaya, who should we help?" the Winx ask.

"Hmmm…Tecna, how about you go to Ikkaku and Yumichika. Layla and Musa, you two help Renji. Flora and Stella, go to Chad, Ichigo, and Rukia's location, and Bloom stay with the two of us," Toushirou orders.

"Alright!" they reply flying off except for Bloom.

* * *

**_End Note: As for the next chapter, something important will happen and as a heads up, the next few chapters might be shorter but only because I want to end each chapter with a cliff-hanger. Review if you enjoyed it._**


End file.
